The ghost of Phaaze
by Xx-Southtown-xX
Summary: This story takes place after Metroid Prime 3, right after the destruction of the Living Planet, Phaaze.


(DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from the metroid series. The metroid series is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo.)

((Please R&R!))

Chapter 1: Post-Victory Revelations

-SHIP'S DATA LOG ACCESSED: HUNTER RAYNE FRENZUS ENTRY ID#43876-

Corruption status: 89%, at a steady rising rate of 2.16% every 75 minutes.

Location: Phaaze

Assigned Mission: To aid Hunter Samus Aran in the destruction of the corrupt sentient planet, Phaaze.

Communication Status: None. communication lost 2 hours prior to destruction of the target.

TRANSMISSION: This is bounty hunter Rayne Frenzus, sending a transmission to the crew of the G.F.S Olympus, at a time that I believe to be my last moments of sanity. This planet is killing me, and I have not noticed until it is too late. On my way down to the planet's surface, I was struck by one of the semi-sentient Phazon tentacles, causing minor hull damage thanks to an energy shield I had installed before my voyage. However, a small amount of phazon had leaked into my ship as the tentacle hit me, getting into the air circulation systems onboard. As I left my ship, I was hit by a massive wave of pure phazon in the atmosphere, and my override set in only a second too late. Now I am doomed to die at the hands of this cruel planet. I once thought that we could control this poison, make it work to our advantage. I couldn't be more wrong. I had incorporated it into my armor and weapons as soon as I could, eager to prove the skeptics wrong. I wanted to show that we can turn our most massive problems into an advantage. I modeled my armor into an original design, inspired b the brutal Celtic armors I had favored. I had massive shoulder pads with spikes of pure phazon implanted, the same for my gauntlets and shin guards. I had a norse-inspired helm with a row of phazon spikes on the top. My weapon systems were very unique, as I preferred to use melee weapons in combat. all my weapons had blades comprised of pure phazon, and were comprised of a huge brutish sword, flat at the end and double-edged. i also had two small short swords strapped to my waist as well. I did have beam weapon capability, although I hardly used it. Now, none of my advanced systems will help me. I am doomed to die to this poison which was my ally for the longest time, and ended up stabbing me in the back. I regret not being of any assistance to the hunter Samus Aran, and can only hope that she has finished the mission and made it out alive. As for me-well, i'm going to die, alone, on this desolate planet. I can feel the planet's pain as samus destroys more and more of it's defenses, we being so akin in the fact that we are mostly phazon. Ah, I can feel it in my bones, my corrupted old bones. She has killed her dark twin and doomed the planet. I only hope that she does not feel contrite about leaving me here- I deserved it after what happened on that small, nondescript planet.

-TRANSMISSION ENDED BY SENDER-

"What the hell is this!" Admiral Dane yelled furiously as the transmission from the dead bounty hunter ended."Who assigned that man to the mission? He was to be with the assault force in the atmosphere! Who ordered him to land and aid Samus!" He yelled again, slamming his fist down on a console."Sir, I believe that Samus herself requested his aid. Actually, I have the message she sent to him. In it, she asks for his assistance. But what makes no sense is that she knew the planet would kill him, and so did he. So why did she request for his help, and why did he go?" One of the Male fleet troopers at a terminal said." It makes no sense whatsoever." Admiral Dane's eyes shot open as he remembered something from Rayne's transmission."I want Samus here as soon as possible! I have some questions for her." Admiral Dane ordered as two GF Marines came to attention."Go and find her!Tell the rest of your battalion to fan out over the galaxy. You two will go and search her most visited areas. Get the information from Fleet Trooper Roberts in the Database. Now go!" He ordered as they saluted and took off."We are going to find out what happened on that "small, nondescript planet" even if it means we have to put her within an inch of her life." He said to himself as he turned around and replayed the transmission."Your death will not go in vain, brave Hunter."


End file.
